Heir of Death
by DominaNocte
Summary: Harry Potter have been removed from the Dursleys care. Living in an orpanage he comes to Hogwarts as a different person. sorted into a new house he goes threw a lot of adventures and goes from a child without friedns' to a well liked boy. Rating might change! Mentions of Abuse!
1. Chapter 1

Well, Hello everyone. I'm DominaNocte and this is my first fic. I hope you'll like it! IF you see anything wrong, odd, or plane stupid, please tell me!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other book/ story. Maybe in the feature I will.

Thank you: I would like to thank HuskyWalker otherwise I would probably never have posted this.

Heir of Death.

**Prelude **

Harry Potter, or Adrian Sorrander as he now was called, was currently eleven years old. Living as an orphan in "the Ace of Hearts" an orphanage he had been moved to after a police by chance had discovered how he was treated at the Dursleys. He was a good locking child and well mannered, with big green eyes without the need for glasses and wavy black hair glinting blue in sunlight, completing the look was the white fair skin any female would be jealous of and with a fantastic smile.

He was glad to be moved from the Dursleys care, though sometimes he still had nightmares from the time staying there, into the acceptance of the caretakers at the "heart" as it was called by the children. He had changed his name as he went to the orphanage so now only a few knew his original name, almost all of them working for the law and Adrian felt it was better that way.

Still he had been through too much to act like a normal child. He willingly went to all his lessons and in his free time he learned many different things. The things he practiced most was languages as he knew they needed constant practice, he also studied science, biology, economics, politics, physiology, etc. practically everything he could lay his hands on. He was taking lessons in playing instruments as well, for example the piano and the violin among others, but these were his favorites.

He was also one of the few who had gotten a permission to borrow books from the library, but then again he knew it was because the other kids didn't bother him. In fact, they hadn't touched him since they had seen him talk to a snake a few days after he had arrived. He knew that had they not seen him talking to it things would be much worse, but since they had seen it no one had told the adults the odd things that happened to him. One of those things was running away from the bullies in school and suddenly appearing at the top of a building. He liked when these things happened it was mostly fun things, but talking to snakes was still the thing he liked the most, because the snakes he had met often had something interesting to talk about.

The only thing regret he had was not having any friends, but he didn't see this happening any time in the near future as everyone was afraid of him and he almost didn't have any interactions with anyone. Adrian Sorrander was a lonely child.

Adrian couldn't remember the first time he used this ability of his, it he concentrated enough he could remember pain and a green light. Funny thing was the light was the same green as his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning!: Mentions of (slight) ABUSE! Abuse will never be tolerated, nor do I think it is good it even exists. NO ONE! NO ONE DESERVES ABUSE!

(?): No I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would probably have made him end up with someone else than Ginny. I don't dislike her or anything; just his mother was a redhead? And so is his wife? Well not that it doesn't happen, I mean it's not weird if your mother has brown hair and you date brown haired people.

AWORLD OF MAGIC – Chapter #1

As was usually the case with the muggle-born a teacher from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was sent out as the children reached an age of eleven. It was done to inform them of the magical world and the school they were supposed to go to. Of course not only Hogwarts did this, but other schools as well, it was a kind of race really to which school came first. Here were a number of schools offering education in magic. The most well-known being Hogwarts, the Durmstrung institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Filius Flitwick had volunteered to this duty as it was something he liked and he worked at Hogwarts, often being the school closest and first to get to the children in Brittan. Not that Durmstrung was that much of a competition as they didn't welcome muggle-born children.

This time around Filius was heading towards an orphanage to collect a young boy going by the name Adrian Sorrander, hopefully the child would not be scared of his accidental magic or ignorant of the times it had occurred, but that was a matter for later. Right now he was more exited to meet a new person and wondering what tings this child could have in store for the world. Arriving at the gate he paused for a moment, drew a deep breath, smoothed out his robes and knocked on the door.

={¤}=

Mrs. Amelia was a stern but righteous and hardworking woman, and it was quite needed when you had an orphanage to run. Each day she got up at six o clock and made breakfast for the children and the personal, it was herself and two other persons, Sue and Simon. Then she went to begin with the laundry, once all the clothes were drying she went to go through the morning paper and taxes. Then lunch, at one o clock every Tuesday and Sunday people who were interested in adopting children came to the orphanage. Today it was Wednesday and she had some free time after finishing today's morning chores. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she went to open it.

Curious as she opened the door she found herself looking down at the smallest man she had ever seen. He was short, but well dressed in a blue shirt and black and black dress-coat. He had a white beard and not too much hair on top of his head. He looked a little bit funny, but he also seamed kind.

"Pardon me madam," the little man said, "but I was wondering if I could possibly find and talk to a boy by the name Adrian Sorrander here?" he sounded exited.

"That should be possible. Come in sir." She answered deciding to lead him to Adrian's room right away. Leading the way she asked some questions about why he was there and got the answer he hoped to take the boy to the school he worked at for ten months of the year.

={0}=

Adrian was sitting on the bed in his room, reading a book on Latin. It was an interesting book he thought, not too hard to understand yet it gave much information on the language and ancient culture. He had decided to read up on the language when he had realized many different languages spoken today were based on Latin. It had actually helped him, he still had some problems with French but it was getting better.

So immersed in the book was he that he didn't hear the knock on his door, so when it opened he was a bit startled. Then he saw who it was and he relaxed again, he still didn't like when people came up to him from behind. Although he would like to think he was getting better. When he had lived at the Dursleys had all sneaked up at him to hit, scare, or sneer at him, but his good hearing had made it hard for them to do so. He had thought due to this been a bit paranoid (, everyone would be in that position) when he first arrived at the orphanage.

Looking at Mrs. Amelia he saw her looking a bit exited, then he noticed the small man behind her. He was probably the reason for her excitement, a new offer for adoption perhaps? Usually there were no adoptions made at Wednesdays, but exceptions had been made. After all not everyone wanted a child as old as him, he was in fact one of the few who had been at the orphanage for more than five years.

"Good morning" the man said. "Are you Adrian Sorrander?" He looked a little confused when he saw the title of the book Adrian had been reading, if it was because he could read it and was surprised he was reading Latin or if it was because he didn't know what it said Adrian couldn't determine.

"I am." He answered. All of his attention on the man before him, how come he knew his name? No one who was there to adopt them knew their names before meeting them; it was one of the unspoken rules in the orphanage; give your name yourself and do so with good manners.

"Good, I would like to talk with you, alone if possible." After a moment of consideration he nodded.

"Wonderful, if you would Mrs.? He addressed Mrs. Amelia. She gave Adrian a stern look and a nod towards the man.

"I will be in my office if there are any troubles." She left the room softly closing the door behind her.

A.n.: Sooo… a new chapter… or the first. Well, I hope you like it. Send me a note to let me know?

Sorry 'bout the name guys, I spelled it wrong. (Facepalm)


	3. Chapter 3

A DAY IN THE ALLY – Chapter 2

Adrian lay on his bed in the room he was occupying, pondering on the things the short man had said. One, he was apparently a wizard. Two, he was going to a school where they taught magic. Three, there was a whole world that was their own. Four, in two days' time he was going to see this world for the first time. Five, the things he could do was supposed to be something he couldn't control. The only thing was he could control it, not that he had said anything about it, no, he had listed to the man. What he was supposed to know or not know and what was different from Adrian's reaction and others reactions. He didn't know if he could trust the man but was fairly sure he wouldn't do anything to Adrian when they went to the place where he was supposed to by his school supplies, Diagon Ally.

={0}=

The next day went by quickly; Adrian concentrated on his studies and went to bed early. Because of this the day for he woke early the trip and to make the most out of the time he read some books he was sure would help him calm down, if not it was at the very least interesting. Halfway through the second book on etiquette and manners he was interrupted. As he looked up he found himself in the present of the short man, a professor he had learned at the previous meeting, and Mrs. Amelia. As they looked at him he closed the book and picked up a jacket from the back of the chair by the small table. Each room had the exact same things, maybe not since he had a lot of books, and these was basically: a bed, a chair and a small table. Of course there was a lamp in the roof as well.

={0}=

The way to Diagon Ally was short and yet it was one of the more interesting journeys Adrian had made. The night buss was how they got to the entrance of the world and Adrian was as eager as any eleven year old told they was about to enter a world full of magic. The entrance was apparently through a bar going by the name 'The leaky cauldron'. Once inside the ally Adrian could do nothing but stare for a moment, there were things and shops for everything you could imagine, even the posters above the shops were moving. After a moment the short man (professor) turned to him:

"Shall we get going then?" he asked with a smile on his face.

={0}=

The first stop they made was at Gringotts, a bank for wizards, there was a warning written above the door, but he didn't pay it too much attention. He was, after all, not going to steel anything from the bank.

Upon entering the bank he saw something he didn't expect, goblins. Rows upon rows of goblins! It seemed they were the ones owning and working in the bank, and to be fair, they looked a little bit odd. Small like children, but with the proportions of an adult, they were thin as well and looked if just a little bit evil with lots of pointy teeth.

Following the professors instructions he made his way towards one of the goblins, as he reached the desk it was working at it put the papers down ad locked at first Adrian and then the man behind him.

"Are you going to need a check for bloodlines or are you getting money from the vault of Hogwarts?" it was more of a sneer then a question, but the short man didn't let it become him.

"A blood-line check, please" he said. The goblin gave a sort nod and pointed towards a door and of they went.

={0}=

The room they entered was small and there was only a lone goblin in the room. It looked up at them as they entered and pointed at a chair at the opposite side of the desk. Adrian looked at the short man, as he got an affirmative nod in answer he sat down. The goblin stood and brought a blank paper and a small knife with him as he stopped before Adrian he gave an impatient look in the short mans' direction.

"Adrian" the short man said. "As no one, but the one tested and the tester, is allowed to be in the room I will wait in the hall." Adrian gave a nod at this and watched the professor leave the room. As good as it had felt to have someone with him, even someone he barely knew, he understood the necessity of privacy in this situation. No one could accuse the goblins for reviling secrets. The procedure was easy, a few runes were written on the paper then there was the need for a couple drops of blood and woala! You had the answer. Adrian was surprised at all the ink appearing on the parchment, the goblin seemed ecstatic. As the goblin looked it over Adrian got the onetime opportunity to see a goblin lose his composure. Then he took a look at it himself and felt his jaw drop.

Blood test for: Adrian Sorrander

Heir to lines of:

Merlin – Grand Duke

Slytherin – Duke

Gryffindor – Duke

Ravenclaw – Duke

Hufflepuff - Duke

Potter – Lordship

Noir – Lordship

Member in houses of:

Peverell - Potential Heir

Black - Potential Heir

Nott

Malfoy

Wesley

Creature blood & abilities: 

Cyren – breathing under water, lure

High elf – speech of the animals

Vela - lure

Tree spirit – speech of the nature

Vampire – vampiric seduction

Properties in wizarding Brittan:

Minestry building

Hall of prophecies

Apartment in Hogsemede

Hogwarts - 4/4

Godrics hallow

Properties in other countries:

France – 5

Greece – 4

Germany – 3

Spain – 3

Latvia – 2

Italy – 2

Holland - 1

Zimbabwe – 1

Belgium – 1

Australia – 1

Shocked Adrian looked up at the goblin, not knowing what this meant. The goblin gave him a nasty smile and said:

"There are also a number of businesses you own and have parts in as well as the extent of the houses seats in the Wizengamot are all listed in the next folder." The goblin then put another folder down and left him to think it through and give him time to collect himself. Coming back into the room after some time when Adrian had collected himself he saw there was another goblin walking behind the first.

"Mr. Sorrander" upon seeing he had Adrian's attention the first goblin began" we have unfrozen the vaults of yours which have been frozen before due to lack of heir. Also you would want to accept the rings declaring you heir to the families; you don't have to wear them every day. On formal occasions however you will have to." He looked at Adrian with calculating eyes" Do you have any questions?" The question was barely out of the goblins mouth before Adrian began asking away.

={0}=

One and half an hour later Adrian walked out of Gringotts, over his shoulder there was a fine bag made out of black leather (made from basilisk skin) which was spelled to have room for far more thing then it should. It also had a feather light charm on it to make the owner able to carry the thing. That was something Adrian was grateful for, as he had filled it almost to the brim (a great accomplishment) with books. The books was on a variety topics Adrian had gotten interested in, sadly there was not enough room in the bag for more books and Adrian had to remind himself he had to by books for classes as well. The goblin accompanying him to his vault(s) had been a bit worried about the books but had calmed down when Adrian had picked up the bag. For a person without permission from him personally couldn't open the bag, nor could they destroy it.


	4. Chapter 4

A WAND FOR THE WAND-LESS – chapter 3

In due time Adrian and the short man had been to almost all the places they needed to go to. Ink, parchment, owl, books, robes and other needed things was bought. They had also stopped by to take care of Adrian's bad sight. The one thing left was getting a wand.

Stepping into a dusty shop called Ollivander's Adrian looked around at the shelves filling the store. In the shelves there were boxes upon boxes upon boxes, shelf after shelf. Suddenly and elderly man appeared and locked at him. The man looked at him for a couple minutes without saying anything as if trying to place him.

"Young man" the elder began" I apologize, but I cannot place your features or coloring to any one I have met. Your features remind me of the Blacks' and Malfoys' beauty, but your grace and posture remind me of the Potters' and the Notts'. Could you forgive an old man his curiosity and allow him to ask your name?" A bit starlet at the sudden question Adrian spoke

"I'm Adrian Sorrander, sir, nice to meet you."

"Same to you young Mr. Sorrander, my name is Ollivander. You have come for a wand I presume." Giving a nod was apparently all Adrian had to do and before he knew it he was presented many boxes all containing a wand. Then there was the problem thought, all the wands seemed to accept him, but they didn't feel right to Adrian. Ollivander seemed to be having a good time. During the time Adrian was there trying wands five other people (two adults and three children) got there wands. Apparently they didn't have to try every wand in the store, they needed about five tries.

"Mr. Sorrander" Ollivander suddenly spoke. "Try imagining a wand. Done so? Good. How does the wand look?" the wand he imagined was rather long, and had the same color as his hair. It had small red stones engraved in the wood along with what looked with vines of silver. After telling Ollivander he got an odd look on his face before he promptly took Adrian by the arm and practically dragged him into the back of the store.

When Ollivander let go of him again he was in the far back of the store and Ollivander placed him before a table on which there lay multiple pieces of wood. Ash, asp, elder, wine-wood, pine you name it, it was there.

"Now Mr. Sorrander, I want you to close your eyes and tell me which wood is gloving the most to you." Thinking it was odd he did as he was bid; almost at once there was a pull calling to him. Reaching towards it he touched the wood lightly and a shiver made its way down his spine.

"This one." As he opened his eyes he saw Ollivander looking at him bearing a small smile on his lips.

"Let's proceed then" picking the wood up Adrian was directed towards a cabinet. It was still closed. "Same thing here, close your eyes and take out anything that has a pull on you." Dutifully closing his eyes Adrian immediately felt the pull again, he opened the cabinet and began taking out the things pulling on him. He plucked three vials, tow feather and that was all the pulls from the cabinet. Oddly enough he felt another pull. 'Beneath the ground? Odd.' he thought but since many things had been odd in this trip he paid it no head. Concentrating on the pull he imagined it coming towards him since he could not reach it. After concentrating for a while he began feeling a strain on his magic, for without realizing he had let it focus on the object he needed along with his thoughts.

Suddenly the feeling of wading through syrup he had felt stopped and he felt a snap, then an object appearing in his hand. Satisfied, but drained he looked at the stone; it looked almost as if made of solid glass, red glass.

={0}=

Once back at the orphanage he collapsed on his bed, it had been a long day and deciding to go to sleep early. He changed and drew back the covers; he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

An: My God I AM **SORRY**! I totally forgot adding a note or anything in the 2:nd chapter. I do NOT own Harry Potter! Not now and probably not ever.

I hope you'll forgive me, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I have a LOT of test the following weeks. I will update when I can thought, I have almost written then next chapter. The next chapter will be up, eventually. I know how it feels to wait for a story or when it's not finished, so I will finish it when I have the time.


	5. Chapter 5

A SORTING OF HOUSES – chapter 4

Finally it was the day Adrian was leaving for Hogwarts. Entering the train station he followed his instructions and so passed the brick wall. Stepping into the platform 9¾ he took a moment to gaze at the train and other people. Mostly children talking to their parents but there was a couple kids who simply seemed to be board the train together, not bothering with anyone else. As Adrian watched them he decided they probably ware pure-bloods. Satisfied with his observation he entered the train to change into his robes so he didn't have to do so later and get a book out from his trunk to read for something light to keep himself occupied for the journey.

={0}=

Adrian was having a good time, the compartment he was in may be small, but as no one had disturbed him yet he was satisfied with it. So far he had read all his school bocks at least twice so in the orphanage to be prepared and was currently enjoying a good book on politics in the goblin society.

Halfway into the book there was a knock on the door, looking up as the door opened he saw the bushiest head he had ever seen. The girl seemed nice enough, but a little bossy, he decided after she had talked with him for a while. Apparently she was looking for the toad Trevor for a boy their age named Neville. She also had rather large front teeth he observed, a while later she was on her way and he sunk into the book once more.

The second time he was interrupted it was by a boy his age; he had rather long (not that Adrian had any right to comment because he had hair long enough to put it I a low ponytail) platinum blond hair and dressed in school robes made of what seemed like top quality materials. He looked a bit as if he thought he was better than others but when he walked in he looked Adrian up and down calculating before he seemed to come to a decision and his whole posture seemed to relax.

"Hey, what are you reading?" The boy asked, seemed actually curios of the answer instead of simply making conversation, so Adrian answered.

"Oh, this? Just a book on creature inheritance and similar things." The boy seemed surprised at this as if it wasn't something you were usually reading about. 'Oh well' Adrian thought 'he doesn't look as if it's something no one should read about.'

"Where did you find it? I have been looking for those kinds of books everywhere and I couldn't find any." 'Not a hint of jealousy' Adrian noted. 'simply interest'

"I found it in one of my vaults when I went there a month ago." The boy looked even more taken aback at this.

"Didn't your parents discourage you from taking it?" the boy seemed interested, actually there seemed to be such a big difference between this boy and the boy he had seen entering his compartment.

"No. My name is Adrian by the way… may I ask you a question? "

"Why not, oh and my name is Draco."

"Why did your character change so much? Not to be men or something" Adrian added hurriedly "but there seems to be such a big difference now to how you were acting before."

"Oh. Well it's just that, I can't act how I want when in the presence of public." And so he told Adrian of how his father wanted him to go about life, treating the Muggle-born as dirt and making friends with pure bloods. During the remaining journey they talked, only when they got reminded to change clothes did they end their conversation. A friendship had been formed and Draco had agreed to explain things Adrian didn't understand to him. He had a feeling Draco would be a good friend; moreover, Draco would be his first friend. The children at the orphanage had never been his friends after all.

={0}=

After arriving at the antechamber of Hogwarts Adrian looked around at the other first years, almost all of them seemed nervous, though some like Draco didn't seem bothered at all. Adrian didn't understand why they should be nervous; if they were against all probability fight a troll as the read-head said they wouldn't be able to do it better by getting jittery before they knew anything.

={0}=

A while later the stern looking woman who had collected them from the big man returned and spoke to them:

"Good evening, my name is Professor McGonagall, please come with me and we will have you sorted shortly." Not much later they all were walking behind the woman on a line. As they entered the biggest room Adrian had ever seen there were many a gaps of wonder and exclamations at things like the roof the floating candles and the like.

What was making the biggest impression on Adrian however was none of those things, not the sealing, not the candles nor the sheer amount of people in the hall. No, the thing Adrian was overwhelmed by was the amount of magic in the air. He had felt traces of it in the wand store and in the houses of Diagon Ally, but never this prominent. Adrian could feel it seeping from the very stones building the walls, it was unbelievable and these people felt it, lived(!) with it, every day. It wasn't odd then that the people with an education had better grasp on magic then people without it.

Noticing suddenly the hall had gone quiet he hastily refocused at what was going on around him. In the middle of the room there were a stool with an old hat on it however, everyone seemed to have their attention on the hat, except the first years, which were looking around the room in mild worry. Then suddenly the hat sprang to life and began, of all things, singing:

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find,

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There is nothing hidden in your head

The sorting Hat cannot see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be. Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achive their ends.

So put me on! Do not be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands(thought I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

(chapter #7, first book, not mine)

After an applause Adrian suspected might have made him a little deaf McGonagall spoke up again.

"When I call your name you put the hat on and sit down to get sorted" then she unrolled a scroll and began calling names. "Hanna Abbot!" the poor girl who were the first to be called stumbling made her way from the line, put the hat on and sat down. A pause, then…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat bellowed. At this the table at the right, the Hufflepuffs, cheered and applauded as Hanna made her way towards them.

"Susan Bones!" McGonagall called and the sorting hat once more decided with a shout of.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan skipped there and sat down at the table applauding once right beside Hanna.

"Terry Boot!"

"RAVENCLAW" this time the table second to the left applauded. Some members of the house stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. And so it continued, Draco Adrian saw seemed confident, but he knew better. On the train Draco had expressed his nervousness and it had been genuine, but as in many cases Draco had not had any reason to worry for the had had barely touched his head before it beveled out

"SLYTHERIN!" and then, after a few more it was finally his turn.

Walking to the stool he placed the hat on his head before sitting down. Adrian couldn't decide if it were a blessing or a curse that the hat was made for an adult and there for reached beneath his eyes. Then there was a voice in his ear making him want to jump a little but managing to remain still.

"_Now this is a hard nut to crack_." The voice said with glee "_Certainly. So much courage and cunning and defiantly not a bad head, but what's this? Such loyalty is hard to find, you could be placed in any house young Mr. Sorrander and still prosper... Merlins beard! You really are a griffin, a snake, a badger and a raven aren't you? Of course you are… I never expected to meet someone relater to all four, never less the heir of all of them. So were should we place you? No, I don't think Gryffindor would suit you young man. You think your decisions through before carrying them out, thought Gregory did the current lions wouldn't be able to appreciate you… And you would probably go mad within a week were I to place you in Hufflepuff._

_Hmmm, still you don't think much of prejudice so not Slytherin ether, you would get friends but who knows. You would probably be rather alone. Just as in Gryffindor… That leave us with one choice left, hmm, yes you will fit in just right. Respected for knowledge and in position to make friends from all the other houses, yes, yes. Best place you in _RAVECLAW!" standing and placing the hat back on the stall Adrian made his way over to the blue and bronze table. A smile present on his face.

={0}=

The feast was over and they were standing outside the entrance to the common room with the perfects.

"Right you lot, we are the ravens and our house respect knowledge above all. To enter the common room we must state the answer to the riddle or we will not be let in. if you cannot find the answer by yourself wait till you find someone who can and enter with them." With that said the perfect, a seventh year, turned away from them and to the statue of an eagle/ raven…something… Then the most peculiar thing happened, the statue actually MOVED and looked at him before opening its beak and speaking:

The more you have of it,

The less you see it.

What is it?

Adrian looked around but no one of the first years seemed to know the answer or they were too scared to talk. As time dragged on Adrian finally decided that this was ridiculous and said in a clear voice:

"Darkness." The statue nodded and moved to the side to let them pass. And so the new first years gained passage to the Ravenclaw common room for the first time. As they entered the common room Adrian looked around, the room contained plush chairs, couches and tables. The tables was black and the chairs a deep blue and bronze in color. The rest of the room was ether black, bronze or different shades of blue.

It was a beautiful room really, al spaces done in wood was done so in darker colors, there were two staircases one on the left and one on the right. There was also a door opening in the center between the two staircases.

The perfects and the head of the house held a speech on the qualities of the Ravens complete with a brief history of the house and then sent them off to bed. The boys had their dormitories on the left and girls on the right. Their dormitories was small as there was so few of them, actually they were so few they got a room for themselves one and one. Adrian decided to go to sleep as to wake up early tomorrow, it would be fun exploring the school and go to classes. The last thing he thought before falling into the deep wail of sleep was that he had to find Draco, they could explore together.

A.n.: So another chapter which is a little longer this time. I still don't own anything. Just as a side note: Reviews are food and water for the artist.


	6. Chapter 6

A FIRST FEW DAYS – Chapter 5

It was the third day of classes and Adrian was bored, sure it was exciting to be in a world full of magic. There were ghosts and there were floating candles, owls delivering the post in the mornings and all that, but they didn't do anything! The only thing they did in classes was go through theory. They hadn't done anything worth mentioning, not in classes anyway. Had this been all it had not mattered, but he had not had any chance to talk to Draco at all. As Adrian sat at the breakfast table he thought back to the first day he had been there.

Flash back

_The first morning Adrian had woken up an hour and a half before the others in his dorm. This time he had used to explore the common room as well as the small library, where he had afterwards found an interesting book and gotten stuck in the back of the small library. When the other students woke up he had made his way thought a book on runes complete with notes written down by his left hand on a lose parchment and started on his second. He had also concluded that the society and manners of the wizard-world were the same as an old version of the society and manners in the muggle world. Some things were different, but not every country had the same system in the muggle world. In that perspective the wizarding-worlds system looked rather alike._

_={0}=_

_The first class Adrian had on Hogwarts was with his head of house, which (as you probably could guess) are charms. They were to begin with a simple levitation charm, floating a feather above their desk. There head of house had gone thought the theory a couple times with several students (none of them Ravenklaws) now and Adrian was bored as he had made it the first time. Bored and creative as he was he began making other things float, saying the spell, without words and without his wand. He didn't like the thought of being dependent on an object to do things he could do without before he knew anything. He remembered what Ollivander had said about his wand back in the store:_

"_An odd combination" the man had said, seemingly looking back in time "an odd combination indeed." Then he had turned towards Adrian with a curios gleam in his eyes "do you know how many cores there usually are in a wand Mr. Sorrander?" he continued before Adrian had a chance of answering "Usually there is only one core in every wand, in special cases two. Only once have I come by a wand with three cores, do you know why? It's because the cores all fight each other and therefore if the master of the wand can't control them properly or have to little magical power. Yet I'm curious, because your wand is made of ebony and that wood is powerful in itself. Add to that your cores… a phoenix feather as well as that from a griffin, basilisk venom, tree sap, fairy blood and then that stone… I wonder." The man had turned a sharp eye towards him to make sure Adrian listened. "The wand however will only ever be as strong as its wizard." After that not much had been said and Adrian had left the store with his new wand in possession._

"_Adrian?" a voice at his side brought him out of his contemplations, looking up he saw his head of house standing by his side looking at him with a bit of worry. Smiling at him Adrian lifted his wand, swished and flicked as he said 'Wingardium Leviosa' and the feather rose from the table into the air. Adrian turned back to the small professor and smiled at him again. The professors smiled back and said _

"_Well done Mr. Sorrander, ten points to Ravenclaw." Before turning to the boy on the other side of the aisle and correcting him. Satisfied the charm had worked at the first try Adrian brought fought his book from his bag and began reading, doing so for the rest of the lesson._

_={0}=_

_It was time to go to the potions classroom in the dungeons, Adrian had decided to go five minutes early. He had reminded his classmates and went on his way. He liked potions, the only thing almost as interesting was runes. There was so much you could do with potions you couldn't with a wand. Having read a lot of theory on how to specialize and/ or make the potions stronger and more durable Adrian almost couldn't wait until class. _

_He had recently read a theory on how to change the more basic potions to something more complex; it still had the same result, but would be easier to portion right. It would also be more effective. The only back draw was that it would be harder to make and have more steps to complete in the same amount of time. Reaching the classroom he checked he had more vials than he would need to turn in. After all, if he managed to make it right, why not keep what he could. He was sure it would come in handy some time._

_={0}=_

_In the end it wasn't the potion he had hoped but another basic healing potion. Having decided on doing what he could to improve the potion he didn't notice he had the attention of professor Snape until the man asked him a question. As a result he dropped the ingredient he was holding, but apparently the Master of Potions had expected this as he asked when Adrian was working with slicing roots and so no harm was done. _

={0}=

_In the end it hadn't been the potion he had hoped they got to do, but Adrian decided to take the opportunity to brew another potion adding some steps or changing what he knew was unsuitable or simply dangerous together with the other changes. In the end of the lesson Adrian left after having turned in one more than perfect potion as well as having added five vials of blood clogging potion to his bag. As potions was the only class before dinner he decided to spend some time in the library together with one of the old scripts he had brought from one of the vaults. Looking over to the Slytherin table Adrian decided he would talk to Draco today, ether after classes or in his free time. If he had to he would visit Draco in the dungeons. Satisfied with this he made his way to the library, he was after all a Ravenclaw. Entering and greeting Mrs. Pirce he made his way to 'his' corner in one of the plush chairs he liked before he opened 'A tale of Transfigurations'. _

_Some hours later he was brought from his reading by the sound of voices arguing in harsh under-tones. Deciding he was done reading for the time being he began walking towards dinner. _

_Now the thing was 'his' corner was in the far end of the library, a part no one went to, so to get out of the library he had to pass by the people discussing. He wasn't worried or anything and this, along with him dwelling on what he had read, caused him not to notice how the people got more and more agitated at each other. The seventh years didn't notice his petite form as he made his way by them. Just as he was about to pass them one of the seventh years flung his hand out, hitting him in the back of his head. _

_With a loud 'SMACK' everything went eerily quiet. Adrian dropping to the floor due to the heavy blow felt his sight go slightly black in the edges, then, a cacophony of voices broke out._

"_Are you ok kid?!" _

"_Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, I didn't intend to…"_

"_By magic! Be careful! "_

"_Do we call the nurse?"_

"_Can you hear us?!" down on his hands and knees Adrian looked up. The five seventh year Ravenklaws looked extremely horrified and some even had horror in their gaze. Wondering why he slowly sat back cradling the back of his head wishing it would stop hurting. One of the teenagers, a girl came forward and carefully sat a hand on his shoulder. With slow moments she pushed his hands away to see the damage done to him. Softly whispering an incantation as she moved her wand the swelling lessened almost immediately, whimpering softly he heard her say it would feel better in a moment. And she was right opening his eyes when the pain had subdued he looked at her in a questioning manner. Giving her a small smile she answered with a blinding one._

"_How are you feeling now?" she looked at him as she asked as if trying to gauge his reaction._

"_Better thank you, it hurts a little bit still but it's fading." She smiled at him again; she had a really pretty smile he decided. Long dark blond tresses hung down her hack and curled around her face, big light blue eyes and pale skin made her very attractive. Uncertain he looked from her to the other four by the table; a bit afraid he had disturbed them from something important._

"_I'm glad you are ok, I'm Senna by the way." Turning back to her he decided that the last thing he could do was being polite._

"_I'm Adrian, nice to meet you." he looked at them shyly, after all he was only a first year with no friends. _

"_Are you sure you are ok?" she actually looked worried and a warmed spread in his chest._

"_I'm sure" standing up he began drawing back from them "um, I probably should get going now." then he stumbled, but instead of hitting the ground he felt arms caching him. _

"_Easy kid, no need to run away." The boy, no young man, helped Adrian to his feet "I'm Maximilian Dives lapidi, Max for short." The young man, Max, made sure he was steady on his feet before letting him go. "These are our friends: Tobias Smith and Alexandra Untropas" he gestured to the two boys by the table and a girl who had come to stand by Senna. "We're sorry if we hurt you, it really wasn't our intention. Would you like to sit down a while so we can get to know you a bit and apologize properly." _

"_If it wouldn't bother you." He said shyly still a bit hesitant. They sat down and Adrian hesitantly followed their example. "um, what were you discussing? Not that you have to answer" he hurriedly added "I just wondered you were having such an discussion I heard you in the back of the library…"_

"_Relax kid" Max broke his tirade of "We were discussing transfiguration, a book on the subject to be precise. We were discussing what exactly the book contained information about, it's a assignment professor McGonagall assignee all seventh years." Confused Adrian looked at them, why would they discuss a book in the library?_

"_Why didn't you go and get it instead of discussing it?" she five young adults exchanged looks_

"_Because no one has read the book in five hundred" It was Tobias who answered this time, a lean body and apparently smart boy. A bit short thought. _

"_The book is named 'A tale of transfiguration' the only known exemplar just disappeared five hundred years ago" it was Alexandra who took up the explanation. "Manny of the old transfiguration books use it as a source, that's the only reason we know anything about it."_

"_Oh, umm, what did it look like?" thoughts were spinning in his head, had he been sitting in the library reading a book that had been gone for five hundred years._

"_It's said to be a deep blue in color, five inches thick and containing all the rules of transfiguration, and a lot of forgotten knowledge, it also has bronze claps on the sides." Gulping Adrian looked at them, it couldn't bee… but if it was…_

"_Was this book by any chance handwritten?" he asked in a trembling and uncertain voice. At the looks of surprise on the older students' faces he was right._

"_How did you know?" Max asked in an interested voice leaning forward over the table._

"_I, umm, I heard someone mention it." Adrian didn't have the courage to tell them he had it and if it was taken away, wasn't it meant to stay away? They didn't seem to believe his answer, but they let the matter drop and soon they were chatting away about various topics. Adrian didn't know it but he had just gained friends who would stand at his side in any situation, the first after Draco._

Flash back end

={0}=

Adrian smiled when he thought back to that moment, after that they had sat the whole evening discussing. The other had talked about books and theories and Adrian had come with new perspectives on the theories, saying there had to be a reason for everything in them and asking tricky questions they didn't know the answers to. Now most would have been put off by this, but we have to take in account that they are Ravenklaws willing to discuss every theory, even the unlikely to see if there is any merit in it.

But now at breakfast a week later the six of them were friends, it was an odd group and people looked at them bit oddly as a first year were discussed books and theory with five seventh years. The fact that they were Raveklaws made it really odd, because they were usually trying to gain as much knowledge as possible during the last year studying for the exams to be able to get an O in every subject.

={0}=

It was evening about an hour before curfew and Adrian was steadily making his way down the stairs from the Ravenclaw tower to visit his friend. Stopping before the painting of a man in his mid-thirties Adrian bowed and said.

"Pardon me sir, but would you allow me as a raven to visit one of your snakes?" The man looked at him and the snake coiled around him turned its head towards Adrian as well.

"Not only a raven are you…" The man gave Adrian a look. **:…Little heir of mine.:**

**:I suppose not, great ancestor.: **Adrian said with another deeper bow.

"Very well, best be on your way little one, I will keep my eyes on you." With that Adrian had gone into the snakes' lair and spoken to his friend. Salazar Slytherin's words lingering in his mind.

A.N.: Sorry for the late update people. I don't really have an excuse so I will not blame it on anything, still if I had to it would be that I have been ill and had tests. Stupid school, making us study for everything. Grumble.

Anyway, now it's here. So I actually have a question:

Should I make Hadrian an animagus in first, second or third year?

What animal should he be?

Please answer soon, so I can keep writing.

My regards:

DominaNocte


	7. Chapter 7

A SMALL LAPS OF JUDGEMENT – interlude #1

Dumbledore was worried, normally he wouldn't, but then again he could normally take care of any problem without to many people getting in the know. This time he didn't think it would go that smooth. It had happened more than a month ago when he had sent Hagrid to collect the young potter heir. It had been a perfect plan. Place the kid with people who doesn't like the kid, send Hagrid who (as big and kind as he was) would tell the child about Dumbledore in a kind light and tell the tale of the evil Slytherins. All this would happen while the child for the first time got some kindness and an introduction to a new world, as such the kid would cling to the half-giant's words and that would be that. But alas, it had not played out as Dumbledore had planned. When the half-giant had arrived at privet drive the family living there had to their surprise not been the Dursleys. The family living there had told Hagrid the previous family had been sent to prison, both mother and father, and the only son had been sent to live with the father's sister.

Dumbledore was at loss about what to do, looking at the Daily Prophet he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret much longer. Seeing as many of the children and, even more, adults had reacted when Harry Potter hadn't showed up at the sorting. Shuddering he imagined what would happen if the people didn't get any explanation he thought suddenly got an idea. He could make it seem like he had put Harry in a program especially for him, the people wouldn't question their savior getting special training… 'Yes' he thought. 'This could work.'

Yet for some reason the old man forgot something important in his quest to make it seem like he was blameless. If it was his age catching up at long last or simply a laps of judgment we will never know, but ether way he forgot about what he would do when the real Harry Potter shoved up.

On his perch Fawkes sat contemplating the old Headmaster of the school, wanting nothing to do with the old fool playing with the life of children, in a blaze of fire, disappeared from the room and Dumbledore, lost in his thoughts didn't even notice when the beautiful bird disappeared.

A.n. Sorry 'bout the length of the chapter. I just wanted to write something. So… Adrian will probably becoming an animagus in third year. I also think he will learn a lot of the duties of a lord on his own, but then again we will see how it goes.

I also want to APPOLOGIZE for any confusion with the chapters. I AM doing my best, but as I'm new to how the uploading on the site works I may have some problems. So please bear with me. Hopefully there will be a longer chapter soon. Anyway just as a note: without the need for glasses and perfect sight isn't the same thing. So I just wanted to mention he still had some problems with it but as such it has been fixed in Diagon Alley. Once again: sorry for the bad explanation.

Well that's it, hope to see you soon!

DominaNocte


End file.
